Le Plus Beau Cadeau
by Rolling.fucking.Stone
Summary: Comment et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait? Sont les questions que se pose une Casey brisée


_Ça m'a prit comme ça, j'ai voulu la poster !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise_

_Bonne lecture_

_Sarah'_

**One Shoot**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'aimerai tant que se soit un mauvais rêve, seulement je l'ai vu. J'ai cru mourir d'un poignard enfoncé en plein cœur. Ces images ne cessent d'hanter mes pensées. Je cours, je les fuis, lui et ses paroles. Je m'arrête. Et malgré mes efforts je ne marche pas, je trotte. J'entends mes pieds claquer en staccato sur le macadam, comme s'ils voulaient suivre le rythme d'une danse endiablée. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mes esprits, mais je craque. Je suis dans la rue, perdue, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Comment-a-t-il pu ?? Pourquoi me faire une telle chose ??

En faite je lui ai demandé pourquoi, tout ce qu'il m'a répondu c'est « J_e ne t'aime plus_ ». Vous trouvez ça suffisant ?? Moi pas !! J'ai tellement envie d'être en colère, ne rien ressentir, mais je suis triste, brisée, les yeux gonflés. Ma gorge nouée, je n'arrive pas à hurler le désespoir qui me gagne. Je l'ai tant aimé, comme jamais je ne croyais possible d'aimer. Je crois que je l'aime toujours, sinon pourquoi souffrirais-je à ce point ?! C'est si dure de se dire que c'est terminé, tellement irréaliste pour moi. Pourquoi lui ne ressent rien ? Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il plus ?? Pourquoi tout devait se finir se soir, pourquoi toute histoire doit-elle avoir une fin ? J'aimerais le haïr, ou bien même me sentir bien. L'indifférence est le pire sentiment. Je lui suis indifférente, lui pas. Je reprends ma marche, cette fois plus lasse, plus lente. Tout vient de s'écrouler devant moi.

Que vais-je faire sans lui ?? Pourrais-je aimer de nouveau ?? Non, c'est lui l'amour de ma vie et je ne peux risquer de souffrir à nouveau. J'arrive enfin devant ma résidence. Je monte démotivée les escaliers, pénètre dans ma chambre d'étudiante et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Les larmes repartent. Encore et encore, elles ne cessent de couler.

Je ne dire un mot à ma colocataire qui s'interroge. Enfin, elle comprend. Elle s'approche de moi me prend dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle est désolée. Seulement, se ne sont pas ses bras que je veux. Je ne veux que lui. Comment ai-je pu être si stupide, croire qu'il m'aimait vraiment, que j'étais différente à ses yeux ?! Mon cœur se brise un peu plus chaque seconde passé sans lui.

Serais-je prête à lui pardonner maintenant ?? Oui, je suis tellement désespérée. Je me sens vide tout à coup, réalisant que jamais plus il ne sera près de moi. C'est tellement dure de se dire que c'est terminé, se dire que jamais plus je ne sentirai la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau, que jamais plus je ne frémirai ou brulerai lorsque qu'il me touchera, me dire que jamais plus je ne gouterai à ses lèvres. Je pleure encore, non, je m'entends crier, hurler de douleur, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Sait-il se que je ressens?? M'a-t-il vraiment aimé un jour? Je n'en sais rien, je l'espère.

Il est plus de minuit, ma colocataire est partie pour pouvoir dormir. Je ne pleure plus, mes yeux ne peuvent plus. J'hurle encore, d'une voix brisée, je pleure sans larme, je tremble. Ma vie m'est passée sous le nez. Mon Derek m'a quitté. Il avait l'air tellement mieux avec elle. Il l'embrassait quand je suis entrée. Je vous donne un conseil, frappez toujours avant d' faut que je chasse cette vision d'horreur de mon esprit, j'en ai la nausée. Des spams secouent mon estomac, je crois que je vais… vomir. Je vomis, mais pourquoi? Pour avoir trop pleuré, trop crié, ou simplement cette image de l'homme que j'aime avec cette femme me révulse? J'en ai assez, il m'a encore détruit. Je dois me reconstruire. J'essayerai demain, en attendant je veux juste pleurer, l'oublié…ne plus l'aimer. « _Je ne t'aime plus_ » Cette phrase raisonne dans ma tête. Je veux pouvoir être capable a mon tour de lui dire. Mais je n'entends que sa voix à lui me répétant qu'il ne m'aime plus, et malgré le sens de ses mots, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer encore la voix de Derek, ne je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer Derek. Au fond, je l'aimerais toujours, ça a été mon premier amour, peut être même le seul, et il m'a peut être brisée, détruit, mais il m'a fait connaître l'amour, peut être le plus beau cadeau du monde.


End file.
